Midnight Fantasies
by darkalbino
Summary: In the midnight hour, he cried "more, more, more." Pt 1, NaruSasu. Pt 2, SasuNaru. PURE PWP. Giftfic for starlightdevil.
1. NaruSasu

**Title**: Midnight Fantasies

**Rating**: NC-17

**Author**: darkalbino

**Written For: **Starlightdevil

~waves~ Hiya! Bet everyone forgot about me n.n; I went from updating once a month to vanishing for...what? Five months? :/ Sorry guys, I've got a shitload of stuff to write, and my life is totally cockblocking Naruto and Sasuke at the moment -_-

This is a PWP fic for Starlightdevil from forever ago, for drawing me a pic that stupid DA homophobes deleted.

**Warnings**: THIS IS NOTHING BUT UTTER PORN. DIRTY, ROUGH, **PORN**. There's no plot, just sex. I hear people who fear commitment like this sort of thing 8D This chapter will be NaruSasu, and second chapter is SasuNaru...although the second chapter will make more sense if you read the first one, so even if you're a SasuNaru pusher, I suggest you read this chapter too.

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim.

**Beta**: Master of the Rebels

* * *

**Midnight Fantasies**

**Part One**

The room was dark, save for the moonlight that flooded in through Sasuke's bedroom window; a soft, white glow that fell across the floorboards, over the blue, unwrinkled sheets of the bed, and upon Sasuke himself.

Sasuke stared at his reflection in the vanity mirror, unsure whether to be immensely pleased or utterly disgusted at what he saw. His gut, his pride, his nose, which all scrunched in displeasure, obviously agreed with the latter decision. But his dick told a different story, bulging obscenely against its silky, black confines.

Coal eyes narrowed at the lacey patterns that climbed and swirled their way up from his navel until they curled over his shoulders and slid down to meet at the dip of his back, forming a perfect "V" out of both Sasuke's chest and back.

He would never admit it out loud, not for a kunai to his throat or all the jutsu in the world. But to himself, he acknowledged that the pale tone of his skin went…fuck, it went pretty damn good with the black of the teddy. And the silky fabric felt so fucking good against it too, and against his…against…

Sasuke sighed heavily and closed his eyes, a deep scowl etched into his features as his fingers twitched beside his hips. He grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists, fighting the urge to grab himself through the cloth.

He did not open his eyes as he listened to footsteps pad quietly into the room, and he did not flinch when he heard the heavy slam of a chair against the floor behind him. However, he did stiffen when warm fingertips reached around him and trailed up the exposed portion of his chest.

Naruto chuckled as he pressed his entire front to Sasuke's back, his need cradled between muscled cheeks and the silk fabric that wedged between them. He sniggered and nipped at Sasuke's earlobe. "Mmm, I knew you would look good in this, baby." His hand moved lazily up and down over Sasuke's abs, feeling the hard flesh flex and twitch slightly beneath his touch.

Sasuke made an awkward sound, something caught between a sigh and an annoyed groan. "I'm killing you for this, dobe." He opened his eyes, catching Naruto's blue gaze in the mirror. "You do realize I'm killing you for this?"

Naruto's fingers paused in their movement. He grinned slowly, splaying his hand over Sasuke's stomach and shifting slightly behind him while his boyfriend growled under his breath. "It was a deal, Sasuke, one night for each of us."

"Dressing me up in fucking _lingerie,_ Naruto?" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto scoffed at him. "Like you haven't done worse to me," he pointed out. His grin spread out further, causing one of Sasuke's brows to rise. "Besides, you haven't even seen the best part yet," he whispered.

Sasuke's head began to tilt upward, uncertainty in his expression, when the feel of leather sliding up his stomach caught his attention, his gaze shooting downward and widening. He'd been focused on Naruto's eyes in the mirror and hadn't noticed it before, but now he could plainly see the black leash and collar cradled in the other's hand. Sasuke started slightly, "The hell I'm wearing that shit!" He tried to move away from it, only to be stopped by Naruto's body pushing him forward and pressing him into the edge of the vanity.

"Anything we want, anything we say, the other has to do. No exceptions. A deal's a deal, bastard." Naruto breathed. His free hand came up to tangle in Sasuke's hair, lips hovering over Sasuke's ear. "So keep your snarky bitching in that ego-inflated head of yours for tonight."

Sasuke's hands, which had come up to help keep his balance, clenched around the vanity edge. He glared at Naruto through the mirror, growling as Naruto clasped the collar around his pale throat. "Killing you," he muttered.

Naruto smiled, feeding the leash through his hand until he reached the end and wound it twice around his fingers. He gave a hard yank, burying his face into Sasuke's neck as it craned back. "Guess I better make this worthwhile then, shouldn't I, Sasuke? And certain parts of you seem to be in…" His hand fell from Sasuke's hair, sliding down the silk, smooth as sliver against his palm, until he cupped Sasuke's protruding erection in his fingers.

Sasuke couldn't help the strangled gasp that tore from his throat, or the push of his hips against Naruto's palm.

Naruto laughed quietly and kissed a spot right beneath Sasuke's ear. "Disagreement," he finished, the word teasing and cocky as it fell from his lips.

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to hold back a moan as Naruto's forefinger poked its way inside of the teddy, then teased along the underside of Sasuke's cock. He kept his body rigid as the digit stroked and curled around the hard organ, nearly sweating with the effort not to the thrust forward.

"I'm not even sure what you're complaining about here, really, Sasuke," Naruto said, and then pressed the pad of his finger against the side of Sasuke's reddened tip, smearing the pre-cum that had dripped there, making Sasuke shudder violently in his arms. "When you're already so fucking wet at the thought of having my dick inside you."

Sasuke took in a stuttered breath and then tried to release it in a derisive snort, not coming out quite as convincing as he'd hoped.

It wasn't that Sasuke _disliked_ it when Naruto fucked him – although he did prefer it vice versa – what he disliked was the thought of letting Naruto take him without Sasuke putting up any semblance of a fight. Their sex, like everything else in their relationship, was not only the ultimate expression of their love, it was a competition. Who could get the other to submit first, who could earn it, who could _win_?

But Sasuke supposed he could let it slide for now. After all, he'd be getting his turn tomorrow.

Sasuke grunted as the leash was tugged again. "_Over_," Naruto ordered.

With a sigh and a heavy scowl, Sasuke slowly bent over the vanity, resting his forearms on its surface as his backside pushed Naruto back slightly, making the younger shinobi groan. Sasuke chewed his lip when he felt the hard, velvety flesh of Naruto's cock slide away from him when the other man sat down in the chair behind them. His head tilted back further from the pull of the leash, though his eyes remained on the mirror, watching Naruto intently.

He licked his lips and shivered as Naruto slid two fingers into his own mouth. Sasuke's fingernails curled in and bit into his palms as Naruto opened his mouth in a lewd display of his tongue rolling around his fingers, drenching them in saliva as a plethora of vulgar noises left the wet cavern in drawn out breaths and moans. His arousal pulsed at the thought of those lips wrapped around him, that sinful tongue probing his head and circling his balls in wet, warm trails. His gaze remained fixed and dark on Naruto, despite the vain attempts to push the thoughts of that mouth on him to the back of his mind. His fingers itched to grab himself, and Naruto must have noticed this, as the next words out of the idiot's mouth made Sasuke's eyes flare with anger.

Naruto's fingers finally slipped out, and he pinned Sasuke with a hard glare. "You are not allowed to touch yourself, teme. Not tonight."

Sasuke tried to lower his head, to bang his forehead against the vanity with a heavy sigh, but the leash stopped him, keeping him up and immensely irritated.

There was little chance of Sasuke getting what he wanted tonight.

Naruto gave an amused snort and used his leashed hand to reach for the cloth between Sasuke's ass-cheeks, pulling it to the side to expose Sasuke's hole. Naruto pressed that same hand against both Sasuke's cheek and the silk to hold it in place while his other hand worked his slickened middle finger in between the pale globes.

Sasuke's back bowed as he was tugged back further, and his breath hitched when Naruto's finger sank in knuckle deep. His hands were flat on the vanity, the joints of his fingers bunching as he gasped when Naruto wriggled his finger all the way in.

Naruto moaned softly as he stroked Sasuke's insides, relaxing him. He leaned down and brushed his lips over Sasuke's right cheek, then gently caught the skin between his teeth and nibbled slightly before letting go, smiling at the reddened flesh.

Sasuke inhaled sharply as the second finger squeezed past the ring of muscle. "Ahh," he folded his lips in between his teeth, hands flying up from the vanity to grip at his hair when Naruto finally teased against his prostate, since he wasn't allowed to touch his dick. The touch sent jolts of pleasure that numbed the pain, and he bit back a pleading whimper for Naruto continue.

But Sasuke never spoke much anyway, so even without his sounds or his words, Naruto understood him with the clarity of a bell. He chuckled and carefully began stretching Sasuke, receiving a delicious tremor in return. "You like the way this feels, don't you, baby? My fingers in you. The lingerie, the leash, you fucking love it."

Sasuke very rarely experienced this side of Naruto, so tastelessly vigorous and demanding. Next to Naruto writhing under him and moaning his name, it was the most erotic thing Sasuke had ever seen. He narrowed his eyes at the ceiling, plainly seeing the swaggering smile on Naruto's face, and remained defiantly silent.

That behavior earned him a harsh yank on the leash, coupled with a seething, "_Answer_ me."

Sasuke coughed due to the strain on his throat, sending a glare to Naruto through the corner of his eyes as he lowered his hands down to the arms of Naruto's chair, gripping them firmly. "If you'd fucking touch my dick, you'd know whether or not I like it, dumbass."

"Oh, is that you want, Sasuke?" Naruto slid forward on the chair and pulled his fingers out of Sasuke, ignoring the displeased grunt he got for it. He reached around with his free hand and grazed the very tips of his nails over the damp bulge. "You want me to touch your prick?"

Sasuke could not look down, but the moment Naruto touched him there, he released a guttural moan toward the ceiling. His back arched more than was forced by the leash and Naruto chuckled and suddenly palmed Sasuke's erection, hearing Sasuke gasp sharply before he quickly slid his hand back across the creamy skin of Sasuke's thigh and sank his fingers into the soft flesh of his ass. "Get on me," Naruto ordered, his voice surprisingly hoarse and needy.

Sasuke caught this, and smirked to himself. It felt good to know that even dressed up in stupid, fucking women's clothes, collared and leashed, Sasuke _still_ held some amount of control over his dobe.

In a somewhat lighter mood now, Sasuke lowered himself but used the leverage from the armrests to simply hover over Naruto's arousal. He heard Naruto growl and chuckled under his breath. "What's that, baby? You want me to touch your prick?"

The roughest tug yet forced a startled yelp from Sasuke, as his curved body and Naruto's own body behind him formed a nearly perfect "D." "Shit!" Sasuke coughed, jerking his head to the side to glare at the other male. "The _fuck_ Naruto-"

"Get. On me." Naruto breathed. He tightened his hold on the leash and slid down so the tip of his erection, pearling with pre-cum and engorged with need, poked at Sasuke's entrance.

Upset as he was at the treatment, Sasuke actually found himself harder than he'd been before. There was just something so fucking hot about Naruto forcing and ordering him around. It pissed Sasuke off, and Sasuke loved it.

Panting heavily through his nose and with his neck still arched, Sasuke let go of one of the armrests, using that hand to pull at one of his butt cheeks and gradually slid down onto Naruto. He let out a pleasurably pained groan, carefully taking Naruto in. The deeper Naruto's cock sank inside of him, the looser the leash became, as Naruto's eyes rolled in bliss and his hold went slack.

Sasuke couldn't hold in a small cry when he was finally cradled in Naruto's pelvis, his boyfriend's sex pulsing, throbbing, filling him. His body convulsed at the feeling, so good, even as his teeth nearly tore his lip from the pain. He circled his hips over Naruto with an audible groan.

"Nghn, _fuck_." Naruto whispered harshly, overwhelmed with the feel of Sasuke so indescribably tight and hot around him. His hands slid up Sasuke's arms, hooking over his shoulders and pushing the man down as he bucked upward. He moaned. "You alright te-"

"You scared?" Sasuke bit back, cutting him off. He smirked and leaned forward, resting his arms on the vanity and his chin on top of them as he looked at Naruto in the mirror, just barely feeling the tug of the leash on his throat as Naruto's hands smoothed down the silk on his back due to his movement. Sasuke's smirk widened as he watched Naruto's eyes slowly bleed away to red.

Naruto was breathing heavily, his stare wild. "Of hurting you?" He growled, the peek of fangs poking his bottom lip. "No," he said, then abruptly stood from the chair, causing Sasuke to slide forward over the vanity and nearly bump into the mirror. "I guess I'm not." His hips jerked forward, forcing a startled cry out of Sasuke.

"Shut the fuck up," Naruto ordered, gripping Sasuke's hair in one hand and yanking the leash with the other, thrusting violently in and out of the pale nin.

Sasuke moaned this time, loudly, deeply, the line between pleasure and pain blurring beautifully within him. He began pushing back, glaring at Naruto in the mirror, which was beginning to fog up. His hand came up and slammed against the glass as he continued to grunt and moan under Naruto, the vanity creaking in protest beneath them.

Both men were panting harshly, the sound of skin smacking against skin filling the room. A bead of sweat trailed down Naruto's forehead and off the bridge of his nose as he tossed his head back with a primal yell, fully aware of Sasuke's eyes on his reflection.

Sasuke's body quivered, the beginnings of orgasm shredding through him at an alarming pace. Sasuke loved it when they fucked like this. Hard, rough, hurting and so, _so_ fucking good. He needed more, fuck, he was so goddamn _close_. "C'mon Uzumaki," Sasuke rasped. "If you're going to fuck me then do it right!"

In a flash, Naruto was over him. His chest on Sasuke's back, his lips at Sasuke's cheek and warm breath over Sasuke's flushed face. "I thought I told you to shut the fuck up." He accentuated his words with a brutal plunge inside of Sasuke, earning a sharp curse drenched in pleasure.

Naruto chuckled throatily and reached down between Sasuke's legs, stroking and fondling his arousal.

Sasuke's hand fell away from the mirror, leaving a handprint on the foggy glass as it balled into a fist and slammed against the vanity. "Fuck, _fuck_!" Suddenly, Naruto's mouth was on his, his fangs teasing dangerously along Sasuke's lips as he shoved his tongue into Sasuke's mouth in a heady kiss. Sasuke moaned into it, their tongues tangling, saliva dripping off their chins, and he tightened himself around Naruto.

With a stifled cry, swallowed greedily by Sasuke's mouth, Naruto came. His hips jerked unevenly against Sasuke as he spilled into him, fingers tightening in dark hair.

Four more thrusts and Sasuke's body was thrown into spasms, Naruto's fingers massaging his cock through the fabric as Sasuke came against his hand.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and collapsed onto the vanity, spent and exhausted as Naruto continued to leave multiple kisses over his throat and shoulder. Naruto's chest trapping him against the vanity was the only thing that kept Sasuke from slumping onto the ground in sated fatigue, though the pressure was keeping him from drawing in the gulp of air his lungs burned for.

He felt Naruto's seed drip out of him and trickle down his legs, then Naruto lower to his knees to clean the residue, allowing Sasuke to breathe. Naruto's drop caused the leash to tug at Sasuke gently, reminding him that he was wearing the damn thing at all.

Sasuke's hands curled into fists. Without the blindfold of sex, Sasuke was reminded of how stupid he'd felt initially for wearing lingerie and a leash, like he was some kind of bitch.

An involuntary moan slipped out of him when Naruto's tongue slid up the inside of his thigh and began circling his hole.

But now, Sasuke could not deny that he had liked it. Fuck, he did.

He reached behind him and threaded his fingers through Naruto's hair, groaning as Naruto eagerly licked up his own cum.

Naruto had made him like it. And God, Naruto was going to pay.

* * *

**A/N: Oh yes, yes he will~** **B]**

**Extra points for people who can tell me the reference I used for the summary of this thing XD  
**


	2. SasuNaru

**I don't know what happened here ~blushes~ Writing seme Sasuke again felt so gooooood, it got a little out of hand.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Midnight Fantasies**

**Part Two**

"_Here_, Sasuke?" Naruto tried to sound apprehensive as he said this, but failed miserably, his voice coming out breathless and laced with excitement as he looked around the north training grounds.

"Yes, here." Sasuke replied sternly, then shoved Naruto with one hand against a tree, smirking as the other sent him a glare for the push. "Right here."

"You sure?" Naruto asked. His hands glided over Sasuke's bare arms. "Anyone could just…" His lips quivered in an effort to suppress his grin, the mere thought of being intimate with Sasuke in any open area thrilled him to no end. "Anyone could see, you know."

Sasuke chuckled as his hands fell to the waistband of Naruto's pants. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He accused, fingers dipping into both Naruto's pants and the green boxers he wore underneath. "You're always pestering me about touching you in public, after all. I'm actually hoping someone will come and witness what I'm about to do to you."

The most Naruto could ever coax out of Sasuke in public was a quick kiss or a brush of hands as they walked together. It wasn't that they were hiding their relationship, but Sasuke felt no need to go flaunting it in the streets of the village.

Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke went down on him, leaving kisses and sharp bites along the column of his throat and the expanse of his chest. He threaded his fingers through Sasuke's hair and looked down at him, snorting in surprise when Sasuke's tongue plunged into his navel. "And what exactly are you going to do to me, teme?" Naruto questioned tauntingly.

Sasuke paused. He looked up at Naruto, a lazy and unnerving smirk gradually stretching his lips. "Although being this late in the night, I have my doubts that anyone will." With one swift movement, Sasuke yanked Naruto's bottoms to his feet, earning a quiet gasp as Naruto's half-hard erection was exposed to the cool, open air.

Naruto's brow crumpled at Sasuke's words, slightly irritated that he had ignored his question. He watched Sasuke's fingers undo his pants as he kicked off his own, shaking his foot twice to toss them off to the side.

Sasuke hooked one of his thumbs into his boxers and sent Naruto a pointed glare. "On the floor, Uzumaki, and set your headband down, too." Sasuke ordered as he removed his own headband and placed it beside him.

Naruto blinked as Sasuke pulled off the rest of his clothes. He untied his headband and tossed it on top of Sasuke's, then he slowly got to his knees, only to find Sasuke's hands quickly grasp the back of them and tug forward so Naruto fell on his bum. "Hey! Watch it, asshole!"

Sasuke ignored him, instead choosing to shove Naruto back against the tree and give him an up-close view of his smirk. "Anything we want, anything we say. A deal's a deal, _Naruto_." He reached back for his pants, sticking his hand into one of the pockets and coming out with a clenched fist. He threw the garment out of the way and brought his fist between them. "You like dominant games, dobe? Well, then you're going to have a real fucking good time tonight."

Naruto's stomach flipped, but whether from uneasiness or anticipation he wasn't entirely sure. He was starting to question whether insisting that he get his turn first had really been such a good idea; Sasuke had always been a sucker for revenge.

Naruto stiffened when Sasuke opened his hand, the leather collar Naruto had used on him last night unfurling before him.

Sasuke grabbed both ends and pulled it taught. "You recognize this?"

Naruto raised a brow, answering slowly, "Yeah."

"Good," Sasuke clipped, looping the collar around Naruto's throat and snapping it into place.

Naruto snorted and tilted his head up with a grin. "Way to be original, Sasuke." He gasped when Sasuke's fingers suddenly gripped his chin firmly, forcing him to look into black eyes.

Sasuke glanced up at the star-littered sky before looking back at Naruto. "I guess you couldn't see it in the dark."

Naruto frowned, gaze narrowing. "See what?"

Sasuke stared at him for a few moments before chuckling and reaching for the collar. He curled his finger into it and tugged Naruto's head forward. "The stains. I took it this morning into the bathroom and masturbated onto it, dobe. So now you have my cum lined around your throat." His finger tightened on the leather, his smirk lifting higher. "Just the way it should be."

Naruto's eyes widened. His dick hardened at the utter possessiveness of Sasuke's actions, and his face burned at the imagery of Sasuke masturbating over the collar, defying Naruto's dominance in order to assert his own. And for tonight, Naruto had no choice but to accept Sasuke's authority.

Sasuke chuckled while looking down at Naruto's rising manhood, seated in a nest of golden curls. "Tonight you will refer to me as 'Uchiha-sama', nothing else. Understood?"

Naruto snorted derisively, rolling his eyes before giving a curt nod.

Sasuke leered and stood up, using each hand to form a cross. With an audible 'poof', Sasuke had a shadow clone beside him, just as nude and aroused as himself.

Naruto laughed and leaned back against the tree. "Sex with yourself, why does that not surprise me?"

Sasuke kneeled down with his clone and moved forward. Without warning, he caught Naruto's bottom lip harshly between his teeth, eliciting a strangled cry. Sasuke bit down, forcing another whimper out of Naruto before he let go of the sensitive flesh.

"A bitch should mind his manners," the clone commented under his breath.

Naruto's cheeks flushed, his breathing heavy as he reached up and tentatively poked at his abused lip.

It definitely hadn't been a good idea to go first. Yet, Naruto found his blood rushing with exhilaration, his ears pounding with it. And quietly, he eagerly waited to see what Sasuke would do next.

Both Sasuke and the clone stood back up before Sasuke pointed between them and looked expectantly at Naruto.

It took Naruto a moment to understand Sasuke's order and he moved to stand up.

"No," Sasuke said, his smirk maddening. "Crawl."

Naruto's jaw dropped, his face flaring. He licked his lips and looked off to the side, lowering his head before getting on hands and knees. Feeling stupid, slightly humiliated, and worst of all, absolutely turned on, Naruto slowly crawled forward, swearing he could feel every single blade of grass tickle against his skin.

Sasuke stopped him by tangling his fingers with Naruto's hair and pushing his head up, forcing Naruto to look up at both him and the clone. He grinned at Naruto, lopsided and pleased. "Well done."

Naruto's heart skipped at the praise. One thing that he had always, _always_ craved for, was Sasuke's approval, ever since they were children. No matter the context, the conditions, the circumstances, it was something Naruto hungered after, especially since Sasuke rarely gave it to him out loud.

Naruto found himself ready and willing for another order, another chance to hear his lover commend him for his efforts. He quivered as Sasuke's fingers glided down his neck, his back, pausing at the swell of his hip. He stared up with wide eyes as the clone grabbed his hair and moved closer to him, placing the tip of his erection against Naruto's lips.

From behind him, Naruto heard Sasuke's order: "Suck him off, Naruto."

Without hesitation, Naruto's mouth opened and the clone sank in halfway, tossing his head back with a loud moan. Naruto folded his lips over his teeth and stroked beneath the head of the penis with his tongue, groaning quietly when the clone shuddered above him, burying his other hand into Naruto's hair as well.

Behind Naruto, Sasuke had gotten to his knees, and was now pushing two saliva coated fingers into Naruto's anus. He smiled when Naruto flinched before giving an appreciative moan. One thing he had to admit about Naruto, he had a much higher tolerance for pain than Sasuke ever had.

Sasuke worked quickly but carefully, turning his fingers and spreading them inside Naruto.

Naruto hummed around the phallus as Sasuke's fingers moved within him. He pushed his hips back slightly, encouraging Sasuke to continue as he took more of the clone into his mouth, massaging the underside with his tongue. He reached down to touch himself, but a sharp command from Sasuke stopped him cold.

"You are not allowed to touch yourself, dobe. Not unless _I_ tell you to."

Naruto exhaled heavily through his nose and withdrew his hand; mentally cursing as he remembered those nearly exact same words had come out of _his_ mouth the night before. He closed his eyes and rolled his tongue over the clone's penis, then slipped his finger between its legs, sliding it back and forth between his balls and anus, caressing the hyper-sensitive skin.

Sasuke watched his clone tremble and gasp, his fingers tightening in Naruto's hair as he began thrusting shallowly in and out of the other's mouth. He pulled his fingers out of Naruto and received a soft whine of protest from him.

The clone finally lowered his head and locked eyes with Sasuke, watching intently as Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hip with one hand and his own erection with the other, and then guided the head of the stiff organ into Naruto's hole.

Sasuke looked away from his clone and focused on his task. He placed both hands on Naruto's ass, pushing the cheeks up and out as he pressed inside slowly and smoothly.

Naruto, thrown off by the intrusion, let the clone slip from his mouth as his hands met the ground with a heavy thump, the movement coupled with a sharp intake of air.

Sasuke groaned deeply as he sank in halfway, pulling out slightly before sliding in further. His fingernails bit into Naruto's flesh when he was completely sheathed within him.

Naruto was panting heavily, his arms shaking as they begged to give out. "F-fuck," he whispered.

Sasuke chuckled, a drip of sweat trickling down his throat. He stretched over Naruto, barely thrusting in and out of him as he tugged at Naruto's collar. "Did I tell you to stop sucking?"

Naruto opened his eyes, face flushed and sweaty. He had no chance to respond as the clone suddenly filled his mouth again, those fingers in his hair forcing Naruto further onto his cock.

Naruto tried to gather his bearings and began sucking vigorously but sloppily. He couldn't concentrate, not when Sasuke was fucking him in both ends. Sasuke and his clone were alternating with their thrusts. So when the clone slid inside his mouth, he was too busy waiting for Sasuke to fill him from behind to do anything about it. And when Sasuke plunged into him and the clone withdrew to his tip, Naruto couldn't do much but pant and moan at the feel of Sasuke's dick inside of him.

The clone looked down and tugged at Naruto's hair, breath ragged and needy as it spoke, "Oi, you're getting sloppy." He grinned and looked up at Sasuke. "I think you may be distracting him a little too much."

Sasuke grinned back and glanced down at Naruto, speeding up his thrusts and causing Naruto to moan loudly around the cock in his mouth. "I bet you're just waiting for someone to see you like this, aren't you, Naruto. You just want the whole fucking world to know that you belong to me." Sasuke breathed, his voice nearly dripping with pleasure. He yanked the collar. "Well, do you?"

Naruto gave another hard suck, earning a groan from the clone. He pushed back against Sasuke repeatedly, silently pleading for him to go faster, harder, deeper.

Abruptly, the clone jerked him off his dick and forced his head back so they could look at each other. "_Do you_?" He demanded.

Naruto licked his lips, eyes foggy and glassy. "Yes, don't stop."

Sasuke smirked and gave Naruto a light smack on his ass, driving faster into him. "Yes, I know you do, baby. And what better way to show them than like this? With my cum all over you, my cock inside you. On your throat, in your mouth, in your ass. You're like my own personal little cockslut, aren't you?"

The clone laughed quietly and grabbed his erection, smearing its tip and the pre-cum that had collected there over Naruto's lips, making them glisten under the moonlight. "Is that what you want, Naruto? You want to be Uchiha Sasuke's cockslut?"

The clone released him and Naruto hung his head and nodded hastily.

Sasuke growled and gripped both of Naruto's hips, plunging violently into him. "I can't hear you."

Naruto cried out and dropped the top half of his body to the ground, panting heavily as his body was pleasurably penetrated over and over again. "Yes, yes!"

The clone snorted and got on his knees, picking Naruto's head up by his chin and looking into his eyes. "Yes what, Naruto?"

The sound of Sasuke's body smacking repeatedly against Naruto's filled the air as Naruto gave his answer through needy breaths. "I want it, I want to be Sasuke's cockslut, I – fuck, don't fucking stop!" His head fell against the ground with a piercing moan, the promise of orgasm pulsing dangerously in the pit of his stomach.

"_Who's_ slut?" the clone whispered.

Naruto's eyes rolled back, his pants and his cries uncontrollable now. "U-Uchiha-sama," he forced out, fingers curling into the dirt as Sasuke grunted behind him.

Two more thrusts and the sight of clone-Sasuke jerking himself off had Naruto cumming with a short yell, his seed spurting from his cock and onto the ground.

Sasuke pulled out quickly, pumping himself until he came and spilled himself all over Naruto's hole with a drawn out moan.

The clone caught Naruto before he slumped completely to the earth, hoisting him up and cradling him as he smirked against his ear. "And who says we're done here?"

Naruto was out of breath against him, eyes drooping as the clone half dragged, half carried him back to the tree before setting him down against it.

Both Sasukes kneeled in front of him, the clone still aroused and Sasuke's skin a rosy red from the afterglow of orgasm as he breathed softly.

Sasuke made a thoughtful noise and leaned in to kiss Naruto softly, his hands coming up and grasping Naruto's sides as he tasted himself on his boyfriend's mouth.

Naruto's breath hitched at the kiss, but he returned the gesture, wondering at the mellow shift in behavior and arching into Sasuke's touch.

When Sasuke pulled back, Naruto kept narrowed eyes on the clone as Sasuke shifted behind him so he could settle between Naruto and the tree, seating Naruto comfortably between his legs. He felt Sasuke's chest on his back, long, pale legs spread out on either side of him, and Sasuke's sex already growing hard and hot against him, mere minutes after he came.

Naruto bucked slightly as the clone got on hands and knees in front of him, his dark eyes squinted and glazed as he stared back at him.

Naruto let out a loud groan as Sasuke's fingers feathered up his sides, climbing higher and higher until he was guiding Naruto's arms up into the air. Sasuke's breath was warm and demanding on his ear, "Put your arms around my neck."

He obeyed, lacing his hands behind Sasuke's head and pulling him down so they pressed tighter against one another. Naruto watched with a half-lidded gaze as the clone reached for Sasuke's headband, picking it up and handing it to Sasuke over Naruto's shoulder.

Sasuke took it, and the next thing Naruto knew, the band was being used to tie his wrists together, locking them around Sasuke.

The fog that clouded Naruto's mind was clearing now and he gave Sasuke a questioning glare over his shoulder. "Sa…" He swallowed and hissed as the restraints were tightened and knotted, biting his skin. "I mean…Uchiha-sama, what-"

"This is my night." Sasuke snipped, "No questions."

Naruto huffed and closed his mouth, biting back a whine when Sasuke's hands traced back down his body, slithering over and under muscled thighs before lifting them up and spreading Naruto wide.

Naruto wound strands of Sasuke's hair around his fingers, resting the binds on his wrist against the back of Sasuke's neck. He began leaning up for another kiss, when the feel of nips around his ass jerked Naruto's attention back to Sasuke's clone, whose head was now between Naruto's legs.

He was on his knees with his ass in the air, much like Naruto had been not too long ago, his hands aided in holding Naruto's legs apart, warm and calloused against the insides of his thighs.

The clone pushed Naruto up slightly, nuzzling Naruto's gradually re-awakening manhood and sighing against his balls before suddenly flattening his tongue over Naruto's anus, still wet with Sasuke's cum.

"Ah," Naruto cried quietly, squirming as the clone's tongue began swirling around his hole, swiping up the seed his original had left behind. He turned his head and began panting softly against Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke chuckled and pressed a kiss to Naruto's forehead, damp with sweat. He looked down at the clone and let go of one of Naruto's legs so he could tangle his fingers in its hair. "That's right," he whispered. "Get him nice and slick."

The clone released a wanton moan and wriggled his tongue inside Naruto, quickly pulling it back out and circling the hole before shoving it inside again. He brought one hand down and carefully maneuvered two fingers inside as well, not having much difficulty as Naruto had already had Sasuke inside of him. He scissored his fingers while his tongue writhed within and stroked Naruto's orifice, moaning all the while.

Naruto's toes curled, his hips pivoting upward as his body rubbed up and down against Sasuke, his dick hard as a rock between his legs.

Sasuke was also fully erect now and removed his fingers from the clone's hair to take its place back under Naruto's knee.

The clone took this as a signal to stop and pulled out of Naruto before slowly sliding up his body. He took Naruto's chin in his fingers and turned his head to stare at him.

Naruto stared back open-mouthed, his chest rising and falling evenly but heavily. His eyes flickered over the cum droplets on the other's nose and cheek, the smear of the substance on his lips.

The clone smirked and suddenly moved in, slanting his mouth over Naruto's.

Not a second later did Sasuke tug Naruto back roughly so the kiss broke. He glared at the clone and pulled Naruto possessively against his chest. "You know full and well that I am the only one allowed to kiss him. Clone or no clone, that right is mine alone."

The clone snorted, holding Sasuke's glare with one of his own. After a few tense moments of silence, the clone affectionately rubbed his nose against Naruto's just to be smug before reaching beside him and picking up Naruto's black headband.

In his mind, Naruto commented on how stupid he thought it was for Sasuke to be scolding…well, himself, but he was far too drugged up on pleasure to say anything on it out loud. And another part of him found Sasuke's possessiveness reassuring, comforting, and he lovingly toyed with the strands of Sasuke's hair in an effort to convey this feeling.

But he forgot all about that when the clone placed Naruto's headband over his eyes, tying it securely behind his head. Naruto began sputtering incoherently, but fell silent when Sasuke's teeth bit sharply at random spots on his throat, shifting the collar around, and the clone latched onto one of his nipples.

Naruto moaned, his body bowing. He felt Sasuke's hands glide down his legs and grip at his ass, spreading his cheeks far apart, opening him obscenely, while the clone's hands took Sasuke's place under Naruto's knees, holding them up and out.

Naruto's heart was hammering erratically in his chest, both thrilled and anxious at the fact that he could only feel what was being done to him. He felt Sasuke scoot down behind him and he gripped ruthlessly at his dark hair.

Sasuke hissed at the treatment and kissed the back of Naruto's shoulder, then without a word, Sasuke aligned his hips and eased inside of the younger male.

Naruto gasped shakily as Sasuke filled him for the second time. "Shit, ahn…!" He was already moving, rocking his hips back against Sasuke, striving for another orgasm, when the clone pushed his legs up further to stop him, and Naruto felt a second cock at his entrance as Sasuke slid almost all the way out.

His mind processed what was happening before his body could register, much less react to it. Naruto clenched his teeth with a pained groan, his breathing increasing drastically through his nose as the clone gradually sank in right alongside Sasuke.

Naruto bit down a keen cry, the chords of his throat bulging due to the grind of his teeth as both Sasuke and the clone began moving inside of him.

Despite the blindfold, Naruto screwed his eyes shut, vaguely feeling Sasuke's kisses fluttering along his shoulder blade through the hazy mixture of hurt and bliss. The pain was significantly lessened from earlier preparation and the semen already dripping out of Sasuke's clone, but fuck, it still hurt.

Naruto grunted as the clone moved forward, pressing his chest flush against Naruto's as he drove slowly in and out of him, eliciting some primal, pleasured sound at the feel of both Naruto and Sasuke rubbing against him.

Sasuke moaned, his hips working cautiously and steadily. He dug his chin into Naruto's shoulder, frowning slightly. "Does it hurt?"

Naruto shuddered and gasped. "The fuck do you think?" he rasped.

A slow smirk spread on Sasuke's face before he suddenly opened his mouth and bit down viciously on the meat of flesh he'd been resting on.

"Fuck!" Naruto hollered, and in that brief moment of distraction, both Sasuke and the clone picked up their pace, all three men moaning in unison.

Sasuke sank his teeth in deeper, until Naruto was actually howling in pain and trying to shake Sasuke off.

When Sasuke finally let go, he quickly laved the hurt with his tongue, then pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting them.

Naruto expected to feel anger when Sasuke let go, but was instead assaulted with an onslaught of indescribable pleasure. He opened his eyes to the darkness of the blindfold, moaning wildly at the feel of Sasuke's chest on his back, the clone's sculpted stomach pressing down on his cock, every sensation heightened to dramatic levels.

The pain was there, but faint now, hardly enough to matter after that bite. The feeling of both Sasuke and the clone moving in and out of him had Naruto writhing in absolute rapture. He'd never felt anything like it, something that filled him so fucking good. "Hah – uhn, _fuck_!"

Sasuke panted heavily against Naruto's shoulder, his fingers reaching up and stroking the skin just beneath Naruto's balls. "Cum for me, baby," he growled between clenched teeth.

Naruto's mouth hung open as he tossed his head back, a trail of drool leaking past his lip and down his chin. His knuckles were white in Sasuke's hair from his grip on it, and the blindfold just made everything so much better, so much more enjoyable. He rolled his hips and trembled, grinding himself against the clone. "Shit! I can't – hah – I'm gonna…ah!"

Sasuke's fingertips pressed into his skin as he held his hips up against Naruto. "Do it, Naruto." He gave an open-mouthed kiss over the collar and Naruto's throat. "I'll cum right along with you."

Naruto swore his heart was going to burst right out of his chest. Every nerve was on fire as his eyes rolled behind the blindfold. With a small cry, Naruto's entire body convulsed and he tightened himself around both sexes inside him, white streams shooting in short spurts onto his chest and stomach.

Then suddenly, the clone whimpered quietly and vanished in a puff of smoke. All its memories of the night, every ounce of pleasure struck Sasuke with the devastating intensity of a bolt of lightning, making him cum on the spot, mere seconds after Naruto. The feeling was so intense that he jerked from shocks of ecstasy even after his orgasm, inhaling like a man out of water when it finally began to subside. He dropped Naruto's legs and quickly pushed his bangs out of his face, breathing raggedly. "Fuck," he whispered.

Naruto's hands now hung limply behind Sasuke's neck, and he turned his head slightly, still blindfolded. "What," he inhaled and exhaled slowly, swallowing before he continued. "What happened to the clone?"

Sasuke was nearly wheezing, and it took him a moment to calm down enough to actually speak clearly. "It was, hah, it was too much for him." He rested his head against the tree, hoping the explanation would be enough.

Naruto gave a breathless chuckle. "Oh," he said, still smiling.

Sasuke gave one last sigh before reaching up and undoing Naruto's blindfold, pulling the headband off and dropping it beside them. He smirked and closed his hands over Naruto's eyes, pulling him back. "Well," he kissed Naruto's temple. "That should teach you to make me dress up in stupid women's clothes, eh, dobe?"

Naruto snorted and brought his arms in, tugging Sasuke closer and turning to glare at him. "Bastard, that was way over the top. I hope that tree fucked up your pretty back."

Sasuke quirked a brow and rolled his shoulders, refusing to admit that the tree actually had rubbed his back raw. "Hn, so what, you saying you didn't like it?"

Naruto laughed and lifted his arms over Sasuke's head, hissing slightly at the protest his sore muscles gave. He turned his whole body in Sasuke's lap, but not too quickly, as more than just his arms was sore at the moment. He gave the other man a lopsided grin. "Now I didn't say _that_."

Sasuke gave a little half-laugh and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Naruto. "Tch, good." He smirked and pressed their foreheads together, "Because I didn't either."

* * *

**"Wow...you used the word 'cockslut.'" -Michelerene XD **

**Sooo...pr0nz ftw?**

**I hope you liked it staaaaar! 8D**

**I'm not going to give any guarantees about what will be updated next...Love Bites is definitely still in progress, but most likely, more giftics is what I'll be putting up, there are a bunch ;___;**

**Thank you guys, for being so patient with me, it means a lot :)  
**

**~darkalbino  
**


End file.
